The Lube Express
by yaoi-fied
Summary: Dumbledore thinks it's time for Severus to take a vaction. So what does this mean for Harry? HPSS. slash. [COMPLETE]


A/N: I've been trying to get this written for some time. But now that I've got it up, I hope everyone enjoys it. This story takes place 5 years after Harry and his classmates have left.

--Ignores OOTP (although it doesn't go into it), HBP, and DH.

Go here for any info you may need for Snape's age that I have used in this story.

http://www(dot)hp-lexicon(dot)org/timelines/timelinesnape(dot)html

Beta: _HippoPods_ **thank you! **All other mistakes are mine.

Summary: Snape has never had a vacation in all the 23 years he has worked at Hogwarts. Dumbledore thinks it's time for a change.

THE LUBE EXPRESS 

Severus was not a happy man! Striding up to Albus' office, he glared at passing students, causing a few of them to run faster in the direction of the Entrance Hall. The one thing that made this day even partially tolerable was the fact that it was the last day before the summer holidays and the students were leaving.

He smirked as he thought of all the potions he still had left to brew. With all the detentions he had given out, he really didn't have enough time to do any research.

Severus stopped at the gargoyle leading to the Headmasters office, scrunching up his face in disgust at yet another muggle sweet, he spat out the password, "Lemon Heads."

He cautiously stepped up onto the staircase, holding his breath as a wave of dizziness hit him, the smell of too sweet-tea making him nauseous. "Really, Albus, how can a man your age have all that sugar and still keep his teeth?"

"Ah, Severus, so glad you could join me. Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you, Albus. I'm only here because you said it was a matter of life and death."

Albus smiled kindly, tilting his head to one side. "I'm afraid it is, dear boy."

"Well? What's going on?"

Albus said nothing, just held out an envelope with a steady hand.

Severus slowly raised his hand, taking care to hold the message softly between his fingertips. The lat time he'd been given something like this was when his pet dragon had been confiscated and killed in his second year. Opening the envelope slowly, he pulled out…

A train ticket and brochure?!

Taking a better look at it, he saw it was for London's 'Wizard only' convention. He turned over the brochure to see the front, chocking back a gasp. He cleared his throat loudly. _'The Lube Express: Don't call, just cum.'_ Severus looked up at Albus sharply. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought you could use some time off." Albus smiled kindly. "You haven't had a summer away in all your years here; I thought it might do you some good."

"You can't just send me away, Albus! I have every right to be here."

"Yes, that is true, Severus. But! That ticket there is for three days, fully paid, with everything you could need and I'm afraid I can't get my money back for it. Also, seeing as you're the only openly gay teacher in my staff, I fear there is no other choice. You must go, Severus."

"I have done everything you have asked of me, Albus, with minimal complaint! For once I have acquired enough time for my research and you send me to a-a-a-a-….! A brothel on wheels!" Severus stood up with haste, knocking his chair to the floor. "I will not do this Albus!"

……………………………………..Choo-Choo

Severus stood at the train station in a lower class part of Wizarding London; the train was already ten minutes late and his patience was running thin.

Albus was going to pay for this!

As Severus waited, his annoyance clearly etched on his face, he noticed another wizard inching his way towards him. He turned sharply. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The wizard, someone he had never seen before, just smiled and said. "Oh, sorry, I'm just really looking forward to the convention. This is my third time this year. I just got back from the Asian tour, before that I was in the States."

"Yet that still doesn't explain why you continue to stand here."

"Right." The wizard said, turning around and walking a few feet away.

Severus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. This was going to be a complete waste of time. He had far better things he could be getting on with.

……………………………………..Choo-Choo

Severus smirked as he sat in the main dining cart, watching the waiters and exotic dancers sway to the heavy beat of the music. His eyes followed one dancer as he made his way to a table. The dancer seemed to notice him too; because he grinned and shimmied his way through the crowd towards him.

"Hey."

"Hello." Severus raised an eyebrow, thinking he knew that voice, but thought better of it as he took a few Galleons from his pocket. Now that he was here, he might as well make the most of it "How much for a bit of fun?"

The dancer grinned, sliding onto Severus' lap. "For you? First one's on the house."

Severus took a moment to admire the lean dancer. He wasn't too thin, but Severus could see his hipbones jutting from where his low-cut leather pants and black velvet mask that covered everything but his mouth. He wondered how the dancer could see but guessed it must be an enchantment of some sort. He slowly ran his hand up the dancer's sides and tangled a hand into the black hair that fell below the shoulders. "I like your hair." Severus whispered.

"Yours isn't so bad either." As if to prove his statement, the dancer leaned in to kiss Severus' hair. "It smells like smoky sandalwood."

"Indeed."

The dancer laughed, his head rolling back. He slowly began to grind his groin into Severus'. He was rewarded with a moan as he gave a circular thrust one way, and then the other.

"Like that, did you?" The dancer asked.

Severus nodded, biting his lip as the dancer moved closer, bringing their chests together as well. "What's your name?"

"Call me Leo."

Severus sighed, his hands finding their way to Leo's backside and squeezing slightly.

The dinner bell sounded, causing Severus to jump a little.

Leo laughed. "Sorry, but that's my cue to go. Maybe I'll see you later. I work the bar from midnight to three and then I dance for an hour after that. Come and see me if you feel up to it."

Leo touched Severus' cheek lightly and Severus nodded, watching as Leo's hips swayed as he walked away with the other dancers.

He couldn't be sure, but he had a sinking feeling that he was going to be thanking Albus for this. The meddling old coot!

……………………………………Choo-Choo

Severus walked up to the bar, pushing a few men out of his way as he did so. It was already well past midnight and he didn't want to take the chance of someone else stealing away his luscious dancer.

"Hey stranger."

Severus turned in the direction of the voice. It was the man that was trying to talk to him at the train station. "Can I help you?"

The man licked his lips and smiled. "Fancy a dance?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. Looking at the man, he had to admit that he wasn't unattractive. He had dark blonde hair, slightly thinning but otherwise all there, and he was trim with strong muscles and a firm jaw. But he seemed a bit too… manly… for Severus' liking. "And why would you want to dance with me?"

The man smiled again. "Who wouldn't want to dance with a popular and respected potions master?"

Severus started to say something when he felt hands slide up his back and around his chest, a chin resting on his shoulder from behind.

"Ello Severus, I thought you weren't going to make it." Leo whispered in Severus' ear, kissing his neck. He looked up at the man talking to Severus. "Oh, I'm sorry; I don't think we know each other."

"I'm Stewie Garner. I was just talking to Mr. Snape here about a dance." Stewie said, holding out his arm for Severus to take.

"Really?" Leo asked. "Well, I think you need to take your offer somewhere else and to someone that's single."

"You're just a slut, that doesn't count." Stewie smiled, looking at Severus again and grabbing his hand.

Leo darted forwards in front of Severus and punched Stewie hard in the face, knocking him onto his back and out cold. "Bloody fuck."

"Leo!" Severus gasped as he turned the young dancer to face him. "Would you care to explain why you are interfering with my personal affairs?"

"But-!" Leo was silenced as Severus glared at him. He pressed up close to the potion masters body and looked deep into the dark eyes. "I want you so bad. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. I want to be the first."

"I'm sorry but you are far from being the first." Severus said as he grabbed Leo's ass and pulled them even closer together, swaying to the heavy beat of the music.

"Be that as it may, I'll still give you the time of your life."

Severus growled and grabbed one of Leo's legs, holding it high on his hip and grinding their erections together.

Leo gasped and held onto Severus tightly, kissing his neck and collarbone. He rolled his hips forwards, grinning as it caused a deep moan to spill from Severus' mouth. "I want you to make me scream."

Severus raised an eyebrow and took a quick glance around the bar. "There's a booth open in that corner."

Leo nodded, pushing his way across the room.

"What about Mr. Garner?"

"Leave him. The sweepers will get him back to his room before dawn."

"Sweepers?"

Leo pushed Severus into the booth and crawled into his lap, nuzzling his neck and moaning as their groins brushed against each other's. "Yeah, they take care of the drunks after the bar closes."

"Right, of course." Severus said distractedly as he crushed his lips to Leo's and started to undress the younger man, not that there was much clothing to begin with. A simple silk shirt that was only buttoned halfway and tight leather pants that barley came up enough to cover his ass. Severus removed the clothes in record time, throwing them in not particular direction.

As soon as Leo was fully naked, and supporting a very impressive erection much to Severus' great delight, he grinded hard into Severus' lap.

Severus arched an eyebrow and was briefly overcome with a slight worry. He gave Leo an odd look and asked quietly, hoping his fears to be quashed: "How old are you?"

"22." Leo chuckled as Severus eyed his hairless body suspiciously. "Body hair isn't very hygienic for this place, it's mandatory." Leo reached down, firstly undoing Severus' shirt buttons and throwing his shirt open to reveal his well defined chest and then pulled off his belt, undoing the button and zip on his jeans in one move. "God, you're so big." Leo breathed appreciatively as he started to stroke the hard cock.

Severus sighed as he thrust his hips up, making Leo moan and toss his head back. He grabbed Leo's ass and brought the tip of his wand to the opening. Muttering a spell, he prepared Leo and thrust all the way in. He grunted as Leo pulsed around him, squeezing on him and testing his endurance.

"Oh, god, you're so big."

"Do you have to wear that mask?" Severus whispered, desperately wanting to see the man underneath. The man that was turning him on like never before.

Leo nodded slowly and leaned down awkwardly to press his lips against Severus'. He then moved to his ear and said "fuck me" with a seductive tone.

Severus growled as he grabbed Leo by the hips and pulled him up, almost off, and shoved him back down.

"Oh, Sev! Yes! Harder!" Leo screamed as he impaled himself over and over, holding Severus' hand against the wall behind them. "Ah!"

Severus gasped as Leo started muttering under his breath and a pressure formed around the base of his cock and balls. "What are you doing?"

"…Cock ring… Ah!" Leo moaned as his moves became more frantic. "Ahh… Want you… Hummn… to… nnnh… last! Ohhhh!" Leo screamed as he came all over Severus' chest and stomach.

Severus picked Leo up and laid him face down in the seat, never pulling out of him and thrusting in as hard as he could. He pulled out slowly, thrusting in faster until Leo was once again begging to come.

"Oh, pl… please! Oh, right there! Yes!"

Severus smirked as he found Leo's prostate and aimed to hit it every time, Leo's moans making him even harder. "Beg me for it." Severus growled as he grabbed Leo's cock at the base and held it, giving it the effect of a cock ring.

"Oh! Sev… Sev, let me come! Please! Oh, oh, Sev!"

"Take off the spell!"

Leo whimpered as he mumbled the counter-spell and both came at the same time, their orgasms rocking them to the core.

……………………………….Choo-Choo

It had been two days since Severus had seen Leo. Two very boring days of searching the train and having to avoid Stewie's continued advances. Was Leo purposely avoiding him?

Severus was very thankful he would be returning to Hogwarts within the next hour.

As he opened the door to his room, he noticed a mask on his pillow. It was one of the dancer's masks.

_Severus, _

I'm sorry I couldn't see you for the rest of your stay. It seems I've out grown my position here and they've decided to 'let me go'. I really had a great time with you and ask you, if you feel the same, to meet me at the south gate when we get off. I'll be holding a rose and waiting for you.

Leo 

Severus folded the letter and finished his packing. It was true that he'd had a wonderful time, but what would happen when he went back to Hogwarts? Would Albus let Leo come back with him or would he have to leave him?

Severus smirked as he stood up and made his way to the shower. If he was going to meet Leo, he may as well be clean. Even though he'd probably end up thoroughly dirty again.

………………………………….Choo-Choo

Severus looked around the crowd at the train station, searching for someone with a rose, when his eyes fell upon someone he thought he would never see again.

Harry Potter.

Harry smiled shyly and walked up to him. "Well, I guess this is the point where I ask if I've made a fool of myself or if you really want this."

Severus looked down. Harry was holding out a deep blue rose to him with trembling hands. "Leo."

"Yeah." Harry said, his eyes hopeful.

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry, pulling him close. "I should've known Albus had a reason for making me come here."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked as best he could to imitate the man before him.

"Not like that" Severus laughed and intertwined his fingers with Harry.

……………………………….Choo-Choo

Back at Hogwarts, Albus smiled and chuckled, popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth. "Well, Fawkes, It seems we have our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

**The End**

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter is mine; no profit is being made from this. Anything you do not notice from the books, movies, fanfiction and/or real life, belong to me. Also, I do not own anything from "Mobil Lube Express, nor Jiffy Lube's slogan- '_don't call, just come'."_


End file.
